


Dental Concerns

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: When rumours of Gundam and Sonia kissing spread, Kazuichi realises that now’s the time to kiss his boyfriend, Fuyuhiko. His sharp teeth, however, could pose a problem...





	Dental Concerns

Kazuichi anxiously paced up and down his dorm one evening as he impatiently waited for his boyfriend, Fuyuhiko, to arrive. He was due to arrive a little later than usual because he was studying with Peko. That wasn’t what was troubling Kazuichi, though - he knew how close Fuyuhiko and Peko were; in fact, he was quite happy whenever they had a chance to spend some time together, as it ensured Fuyuhiko’s happiness as well. If anything, what Kazuichi was really nervous about was the fact that Fuyuhiko was coming to visit him at his dorm.

This wasn’t the first time they’d visited each others’ dorms - they’d been dating for about two weeks now - but ever since earlier that day, when news broke out that Gundam and Sonia had kissed, Kazuichi, for the first time, found himself with feelings of insecurity over his sharpened teeth. He couldn’t believe that, when he’d sharpened them back in middle school, he hadn’t considered how he was going to kiss a girl - or a boy, in this case - without making her bleed. Well, a peck on the lips wasn’t going to be much of a problem, but… what if Fuyuhiko wanted to use tongue? Neither of them had kissed anyone before, so there was no doubt that Fuyuhiko was going to walk away from his first makeout session with a bleeding tongue or gum…

Kazuichi groaned. What was he going to do?

A loud knock on the door was heard at that moment. Kazuichi took a deep breath. It was now or never. He couldn’t run away from this now.

He gingerly opened the door to see none other than Fuyuhiko, and he broke out into a forced grin the moment he caught sight of the shorter boy. “H-hey, dude!” he cried. “How’d your thing with Peko go?”

“Fine,” Fuyuhiko replied, his blank expression unchanging. “We got all our homework done. You finished yours too, right?”

Kazuichi’s clammy hands began to sweat. He’d been so worried about kissing Fuyuhiko that he’d barely been able to focus on his assignments. “N-not yet!” he squeaked. “I’ll do it tomorrow!”

Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes. “You’d better,” he said. “You gonna let me in or what?”

“R-right, of course!” Kazuichi immediately leapt out of the way, granting Fuyuhiko entry. His heart had jumped to his throat, and, despite the fact that it was fall, he was sweating profusely.

“You’re pretty jumpy today,” Fuyuhiko observed as he sat down on the chair in front of Kazuichi’s desk. “Moreso than usual, actually. Somethin’ up?”

Kazuichi gulped. “W-well… it’s ‘bout that rumour ‘bout Gundam and Sonia kissin’ for the first time.”

“Knew it,” Fuyuhiko sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’d better not be gettin’ all jealous over Sonia, or I’ll kick your ass so hard you can’t even walk.”

“That’s not what it’s about! I-I just… it’s just that I realised that we… haven’t even k-kissed yet.”

A burst of crimson spread across Fuyuhiko’s cheeks. “You’re an idiot,” he sighed. “You coulda just asked.”

“What, so I just walk up to you and go, “hey, babe, I wanna kiss you right now”? D’you have any idea how awkward that is?”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “Better than just sittin’ around mopin’. Now c’mon, you wanna kiss me, don’tcha? Get on with it already.”

Kazuichi hesitated. “What about… my teeth?”

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, confused. “Yeah? What ‘bout ‘em?”

Kazuichi could feel his face warming up in embarrassment. “Y-y’know! They’re sharp as shit, and if we’re gonna be kissin’, they’re prolly gonna make you bleed!”

“Everything’s a big deal with you, ain’t it? C’mon, Kazu, I’ll be fine. You just gotta be really careful. ‘Sides, it’s not like we’re gonna be usin’ tongue all the time.”

“But I’m gonna hurt you!”

“A bit of pain never stopped me. I’m a fuckin’ Yakuza, remember?”

“Sure ‘bout that?”

“Yeah. Absolutely fuckin’ certain.”

Kazuichi nervously toyed with the loose cuffs of his jumpsuit. “Alright. So… no tongue?”

“No tongue for now,” Fuyuhiko confirmed. “But later down the track I might wanna do that, so if that’s cool with you, you’d better be prepared.”

“Right.” Kazuichi took a deep breath as he leaned down towards Fuyuhiko, his lips inching closer to the other boy’s. He took his time, making sure his head was bent at just the right angle, ensuring his lips would land dead centre on Fuyuhiko’s-

He emitted a startled yelp when a hand fisted itself in his shaggy mane of hair and pushed his head low enough for their lips to make contact. Fuyuhiko’s lips were rough and punishing against his, and the kiss was overall an experience Kazuichi had not expected. It wasn’t like in the movies, where the first kiss was the best thing ever, but then again, he should’ve expected that.

“That was too damn rough,” he whined as they broke apart. “Be more gentle next time.”

“Y’know I don’t do gentle,” Fuyuhiko grunted. “I ain’t gonna handle you like china, but I’m gonna try not to go too far either. You cool with that?”

“Yeah.” It was just the way Fuyuhiko was, after all, and Kazuichi was more than happy to get used to it.


End file.
